hetalia crack im Feliciano Vargas
by IvanThekillerRussia
Summary: When,I'm on chatzy things take a wrong turn.
1. Chapter 1

**my time on chatzy takes a wrong :Feliciano Vargas,Arthur Kirkland,Ludwig ****Belischimidt,and Alfred Jones.**

* * *

»Felicianos party«

Visible contents as of 17 Apr 2014 3:54 UTC-05:00 (20 KB)

Page 1 of 1 · From 0 to 20965 · Newest posts at the bottom

The room was created 7 hours ago

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)** joined the chat 7 hours ago

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)** Enters Feli's home

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)** sits down on his couch sipping his wine,as he waited for someone to ring the you see he had recently sent out invitations to alot of peaple for a small party,he had a ton of things set up and foods from every country."ve~I can't wait till everybody gets here.I'm so excited!"he said getting up and putting his glass on a coaster,he walked into the kitchen and washed off his face.

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)** Enters Feli's home

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)** Enters Feli's home

**England/Arthur Kirkland** Enters Feli's home

**England/Arthur Kirkland** Hello

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)**: (Sup holy shit your magic your in my kitchen! Lolz))

**England/Arthur Kirkland**: (laughs))

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)**: ((Yep,all we need is Germany and we have a graphic porno-WHAT Lolz pewdiepie joke))

**England/Arthur Kirkland**: ((lol! I think he's dead..jk))

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)**: ((Yeah as soon as you said"he likes you"he shut up like talk about major nosebleed))

**England/Arthur Kirkland**: ((Sorry about that again..))

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)**: ((Its fine I was trying to be funny))

**England/Arthur Kirkland**: (( Maybe he need a blood donation?))

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)**: ((Yeah like"hey Germany stop reading porn,you need a blood transplant!))

**England/Arthur Kirkland**: ((So true!))

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)**: ((I know the other day I was in Wal-Mart and Me and my brother walking I was italy he was Germany,and he was at one side of the store I was at the other end and I just yelled"GERMANY,I KNOW WHERE YOU HIDE YOUR PORN!"and yes I yelled that in his accent then I just hear a faint"I don't care-wait how do you know what porn is anyway!"and I just fell laughing because we're like a long way apart just a yelling Lolz))

**England/Arthur Kirkland**: ((OMG!LOL! i'm laughing a lot right now after reading that.))

**Alfred Jones - Murica** Enters Feli's home

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)** Enters Feli's home

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)**: ((I know like Wtf those were the looks I was getting because I'm preferably tall and I look real old and there just like what?))

**Ludwig Belischimidt/Germany** Enters Feli's home

**England/Arthur Kirkland**: ((Look it's America! and Germany.))

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)** Enters Feli's home

**England/Arthur Kirkland**: ((Hello there..))

**Alfred Jones - Murica**: EVERYONE CAN SEE THE HERO! AHAHAHA! And a sexy bitch like you 3]]

**Ludwig Belischimidt/Germany**: ((...I was SO fucking zoned out there...))

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)**: ?spf=navigate&app=m... me and my little bro we did this in Wal-Mart right after we mett up again

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)**: ((Wow Germany you joined cause I told you too but why you in my kitchen))

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)**: ((Read what we said Germany read what we said))

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)**: ((Sup aMurcia))

**Ludwig Belischimidt/Germany**: (( Mein fucking gott- Don't say shit. I will german punt yo' asses))

**England/Arthur Kirkland**: ((that was brill.)

**Alfred Jones - Murica**: Sup Italian dude?!))

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)**: ((Yes,and Lolz go ahead I'm so strong I lift two hundred pounds true story))

**England/Arthur Kirkland** "Really America? Italian dude?" *shakes head*

**Alfred Jones - Murica** "Pft, shut up Britain!" He scoffed, giving a hearty laugh. "Like you could come with better."

**Ludwig Belischimidt/Germany**: ((Ja, vhatever.))

**England/Arthur Kirkland** "Actually I can, because I use proper English."

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)** Enters Feli's home

**Alfred Jones - Murica** Enters Feli's home

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)**: ((I just panicked because my tablet died and just like whyy Lolz))

**Alfred Jones - Murica** "Dude." He started, huffing lightly. "I use proper English! I don't see how I'm not. Your argument is fucking invalid!"

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)** "settle down I know I left the door open but don't fight,your going to break my wine glass"he says while walking out of the kitchen

**England/Arthur Kirkland** *rolls eyes* "Okay, sure you do America. You use proper English."

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)** "hey,Germany sit down somewhere"grabbing his glass he walked back into the kitchen

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)** left for home

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)** Enters Feli's home

**Alfred Jones - Murica** "GIVE ONE EXAMPLE, ARTHUR. ONE EXAMPLE." He demanded, half growling as he spoke. There he went- at it AGAIN with his 'superiority'. Just because he was British. "You're just mad at me for something, like always! Or pissed at Francis!"

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)** Enters Feli's home

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)** yells from kitchen also throwing ice at the bickering couple"YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING AND SIT DOWN OR EAT!"

**Ludwig Belischimidt/Germany** "Ja, okay Italia." He said, complying to the smaller male's instruction as he sat on a chair, turning his head for a moment to look at the bickering two before looking away once more.

**England/Arthur Kirkland** "I'm not mad..at you..America" he whispers.

**Alfred Jones - Murica** "Then the hell is it?!" He snapped.

**Alfred Jones - Murica**: I an NOT the only one who likes EnglandxAmerica, right? : ]]

**Alfred Jones - Murica**: *am

**England/Arthur Kirkland**: (NOPE!)/me "It's..nothing. Nothing at all.." whispers sadly.

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)** "EVERYBODY-SHUUUSH-we are going to play truth or dare adult edition so you can dare or ask "he says walking back in the living room with food

**England/Arthur Kirkland** "It's nothing..Nothing at all.." whispers sadly.

**Ludwig Belischimidt/Germany** "Italy." The German said sternly. "Don't react so irrationally.."

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)** looks at Germany"what I needed there attention"

**England/Arthur Kirkland** "I'm not sure we should...oh bloody hell..I'm in!"

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)** "okay,what about you other two?"he said looking at Germany and America

**Alfred Jones - Murica** frowned, looking over the Englishman's saddened features, about to comment until the Italian spoke up with his suggestion. Alfred looked over to him for a couple of moments before smiling, nodding vigorously. "Hell yeah I'm in!" He stated. "I love this game!"

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)** looks at Germany"you?"

**Alfred Jones - Murica**: and I didnt say anything before: Good, that makes me feel better XD ]]

**Ludwig Belischimidt/Germany** sighed, shaking his head before speaking, thinking of his answer. "... I suppose I can play..."

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)** nods his head"good,okay the rules are: you can dare or ask anything,and no matter what it is you have to do it or answer with no ,who wants to go first?"he explains sitting on the couch

**England/Arthur Kirkland** "I could go.." *raises hand*

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)** nods head at him"dare somebody"

**England/Arthur Kirkland** Enters Feli's home

**England/Arthur Kirkland** "Umm Germany do you like Italy more as a good friend?"

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)** looks at Germany and giggles"answer"he says

**England/Arthur Kirkland** "I don't think he will..Italy you go next"

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)** "*sigh* okay America truth or dare?"

**Alfred Jones - Murica** "Dare!" He shouted, throwing his hand in the air.

**Ludwig Belischimidt/Germany** ((omfg Chatzy please STOP LAGGinG))

**Ludwig Belischimidt/Germany**: ((sorry guys, it's not myfault- my connection SUCKS))

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)** "hmmmmmm?"thinking before he smirks"I dare you to go into the closet over there and pretend your in there with somebody making out"(sorry had to get that out)

**England/Arthur Kirkland** *Eyes widen*...

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)** laughs"you have to do it,so go Alfred"

**Alfred Jones - Murica** "What?!" He croaked, eyes widening. "The hell, ya some kind of pervert?!"

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)** "no,it's a joke me and Romano made up every time we play it with someone that's the first thing we dare"

**England/Arthur Kirkland** "Well go do it "hero" or are you scared?"

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)** "oh yeah you can laugh if you have to"

**Alfred Jones - Murica** "I.." He glanced around, mainly catching his eye on Arthur as the Brit spoke before looking away. A small blush covered his cheeks, standing up. "I can do it! Shut up! I just.. I jsut don't how to do that, especially without something to act on!"

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)** "all you have to do is hit the door and make sounds"he smiles as he said this

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)**: ((My imagination Germany's face: O-O"))

**Alfred Jones - Murica** "Fine." was all he replied with, walking over to the closet and closing the door. Not too long after, light bangs could be heard every so often... as well as moans, and mutters of a certain name you couldn't make out unless if your were closer.

**England/Arthur Kirkland** "I can't believe he actually is doing it.."

**Ludwig Belischimidt/Germany** Ludwig shifted, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Why this? "Italy, do you really zhink zhat's a good dare...?"

**Ludwig Belischimidt/Germany** -;;

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)** "I know"he said looking at Germany"yes-hahahahahaha hahaha-yes,best dare-hahahahahahaha-ever .come out when your ready America!"he yelled laughing also

**England/Arthur Kirkland** "Come out of there already..."

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)** "he probably is going to kill me,too"

**Alfred Jones - Murica** stopped soon after, coming out of the closet with his face a blaze. He couldn't BELIEVE he would do such a thing, considering the poor American hadn't even had his first kiss yet. He sat back down, fidgeting with his coat, unable to look anyone in the eye out of sheer embarrassment. "...It's my turn, right? To ask?"

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)** "sí,it is"

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)** "ask away"

**Alfred Jones - Murica** looked around the room for a minute before glaring at the Italian. "Ya know what? Fuck it. Italy, truth or dare."

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)** laughs"dare!"he said knowing what would come next

**Alfred Jones - Murica** "I dare you to go give Ludwig a full-on kiss on the lips. Use tongue if desired, and don't hold back."

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)** falls out of his seat

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)** "Veeeeeeeee~What!"just stares in horror at Alfred

**Alfred Jones - Murica** "You heard me. Go."

**Ludwig Belischimidt/Germany** blinked, looking at Alfred. "I don't zhink of zhis to be in my comfort area..." He said, frown widening.

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)** "that's worst than my dare!"looks at Ludwig then back at Alfred

**Alfred Jones - Murica** "Yeah? Too bad. My dare was WORSE. Suck it up."

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)** "Fuck"

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)** "well,I got to do it"stands up and gives an apologetic look Towards Ludwig then glares at Alfred

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)** sighs "for how long?"her asked a uncomfortable smile coming on his face

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)**: He*))

**Alfred Jones - Murica** "Ten seconds." He replied, glare intensifying.

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)** "fine"walks over to Ludwig and kisses him for 10 seconds

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)** after that he walked over to the couch and Sat down his face bright red

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)** Enters Feli's home

**Alfred Jones - Murica**: I'll be back after school- see you guys /3 ))

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)**: ((What time is it there!))

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy)**: Nevermind here im a give you my e-mail))

* * *

**and I'm quitting it here because I'm not to content on giving my email out to I was on chatzy talking and this is what we where doing.**


	2. Toddleberry orphanage

**my time on chatzy takes a wrong turn,I only own myself:Tiffany Vargas****  
**

* * *

»Toddleberry Orphanage|Hetalia RP|«

My PreferencesNo AlertsCommandsInvite / ShareVisitor ListNo Recent PMsReview ModeSave / PrintClear RoomRoom PropertiesStart New ChatHelp / FAQ

Checking for messages...

Hello, tiffanynichole02 , you are a regular visitor in this Virtual Room.

Room contains 214 KB. Click here to view previous content

**7!Raivis Galante (Latvia)** "I-I don't want to be carried, thank you." he said, standing. "May I?" he asked, pointing at the globe.

**6|Madeline Williams|Nyo!Canada** Nodded at his words groggily. She then snapped out of her state once she heard the barking and scratching and saw the familiar pup come into the bathroom. She made grabby hands for him and shook her head. "Whistle!" she called out in a strained voice as well. "H-He's my doggy!" Sp

**6|Madeline Williams|Nyo!Canada**: *no Sp))

**14!Tiffany Vargas(Polermore)** is sleeping in a peaceful sleep

**14!Tiffany Vargas(Polermore)** joined the chat 94 minutes ago

**Puppy!Whistle** snarled and flung himself to the other side of the bathroom when his belly was touched, he had lived in the wild and gotten badly hurt seeing as he was indoor dog. He curled up and whimpered, his belly out of all places wasn't one to touch right now. He slowly stood up again and tried again, he was so close but so far. He continued to bark trying to get to Maddie, he had a shiny whistle as a collar with Maddie's old address engraved on it.

**Worker!Gilbert Beilschmidt** "Ah, no carrying then! And ja, take it, no one is using it! Now, I have to go save Mattie, sounds like he's a dasmal in distress! Make sure to eat something, okay? I'll be back with ya in a moment!" He slide down the ladder to the attic, and hurried to the bathroom when he heard his name being called. "What is it!? Who is hurt?!" But...there was a dog. A cute dog! "Oh my god, Maddie, he's soooo cute!" He cooed. What could he say, he was a sucker for cute things!

**6|Madeline Williams|Nyo!Canada** Made grabby hands for him again and whimpered softly, her eyes filling with tears again. "W-Where's mama and papa? A-And Frost! T-They said they would be home soon! A-Are they running late a-again?"

**14!Tiffany Vargas(Polermore)** joined the chat 91 minutes ago

**Worker! Matthew Williams**: Whistle? Her dog? The creases of stress and concern eased up, but he still held Madeline, especially when the dog snarled and sprung away, his own heart racing, clutching to the little girl tightly, protectively, the barking making him take anxious steps back. "Your dog?" he asked, voice weak, looking up when Gilbert entered, only for the man to coo. "Please, get it out of the bathroom," he pleaded, taking in a shaky breath, "It's dirty and it's barking and-I don't deal with dogs, Gil, _please_, I don't want Madeline to get hurt." Feeling the girl squirming in his grasp, he held on tighter, confusion on his face. Her parents were dead, though he wasn't sure who Frost was. "Madeline, is this your dog, or did you find him near the orphanage?" They couldn't have strays nearby...

**7!Raivis Galante (Latvia)** took the globe to his room, and went to the dining room. He noticed his Raiviritto blanket and remembers he has to return it. He picks it up and takes it to Lukas' room. He folded it up and set it at the end of his bed. He looked at Lukas, and returned back to the dining room. "is that even food " Raivis: teenage stage at age 7

**14!Tiffany Vargas(Polermore)** joined the chat 90 minutes ago

**Worker!Gilbert Beilschmidt** "I'll try, but that might be hard!" He called the dog's name. "Whistle! C'mere! Let's get ya a treat, all right?" He had good exerpience with dogs, having several growing up, so this should be a piece of cake for him

**14!Tiffany Vargas(Polermore)**: ((My kindle keeps exiting me out lolz =~=°))

**15!Lukas Bondevik ł Norway** glanced up when he saw Raivis back, glad that he hadn't tried to run away. He was also glad he was eating. But still, that plate didn't seem too appealing right now.

**16yo!Mathias Køhler-Denmarker** joined the chat 89 minutes ago

**16yo!Mathias Køhler-Denmarker** joined the chat 88 minutes ago

**6|Madeline Williams|Nyo!Canada** Squirmed more and kept reeaching out for him. "H-He's mine! D-Don't make him go away again." she whimpered at the thought of him having to be sent out again. "H-He's my old dog from home! He's n-not a stray.'

**6|Madeline Williams|Nyo!Canada**: *"

**14!Tiffany Vargas(Polermore)** joined the chat 88 minutes ago

**16yo!Mathias Køhler-Denmarker**: Chatzy pls-))

**Puppy!Whistle** stopped barking at the mention of the rest of the family as his ears drooped down and his tail stopped wagging. How he wished he could explain. He simply whimpered and tried to continue to get to Maddie, ignoring Gilbert. His original owner who had been Madeline's older brother, Frost, had made his name a trick. He didn't respond to the _word_ Whistle, he responded to an actual whistle.

**14!Tiffany Vargas(Polermore)**: ((Ok I found out I did that cause I had a other tab lolz =~=°))

**Worker!Gilbert Beilschmidt** He put his hands up to calm this siutation down. "Maddie, we aren't making him go anywhere, relax, relax. Just into the hall way."

**Worker! Matthew Williams**: Clutching to the little girl, he moved back as far as he could, watching Gilbert trying to lure the dog out of the way. Matthew just wanted to put the poor girl to bed so she could rest. "We'll clean him, first, then feed him and give him a bowl. I'm sure he's hungry and thirsty, and you're sick right now, so he needs to be cleaned first before you can p-play with him," he tried to assure, taking in a deep breath to calm himself. He needed fresh air, and to wash his hands thoroughly, "Just tell him to wait outside, and when we've got him cleaned up, he can come and play with you, okay?"

**7!Raivis Galante (Latvia)** stuck his nose up at everything except toast..."I could use some orange juice..." he sighed, pausing his breakfast around his plate.

**7!Raivis Galante (Latvia)**: **pushing

**6|Madeline Williams|Nyo!Canada** Sniffled and calmed down lightly. She looked at Matthew and shook her head. "I-I want him to sleep woth me too. W-What if he gies away again...I-I don't want him to leave like mama and papa." she said quietly. "They're late and they s-said they'd be back soon.."

**Puppy!Whistle** slowly the pain started to hit him, he had many injuries from being lost for so long but the thought of getting back to Maddie had helped him ignore the pain. Now that he was finally here, the thoughts had gone away and he couldn't stand it anymore. He blacked out.

**Puppy!Whistle**: (I gtg! Night!)

**6|Madeline Williams|Nyo!Canada**: ((Night!))

**14!Tiffany Vargas(Polermore)**: ((Night!))

**Worker! Matthew Williams**: (( Good night! ))

**Worker! Matthew Williams**: "He won't go away, again, Gilbert will help you, okay? Gilbert will help you keep your puppy," he assured, stroking her hair softly, eyes locked on the dog, still keeping his distance, surprised when the animal simply dropped suddenly, his heart stuttering a little at the sight. Was it dead? Was it playing a trick? He knew dogs could play dead, but... "Gilbert, is it alive?" he mouthed behind the girl's head, still anxious about stepping close to the animal, his hands trembling, palms sweaty.

**Worker!Gilbert Beilschmidt**: ((I'm sorry guys but I g2g to to bed! I'm so sick and my medicine is making me sleeepy. Night guys!))

**7!Raivis Galante (Latvia)**: ((night anyone I didn't say night to

**Worker! Matthew Williams**: (( Okay, good night! ))

**6|Madeline Williams|Nyo!Canada**: ((Night!))

**14!Tiffany Vargas(Polermore)**: ((Night))

**7!Raivis Galante (Latvia)**: ((I'm leaving to. Night guys, may your nightmares be filled with creepy clowns, spiders,and Miley Cyrus.

**13!Alfred F. Jones** joined the chat 80 minutes ago

**14!Tiffany Vargas(Polermore)**: ((Ewww mily cyrus!))

**6|Madeline Williams|Nyo!Canada** Looked at Whistle then back to Matthew. "He's not dead... he just blacks out when he gets hurt too badly.." she said quietly. "He needs to be bandaged up. I snuck some of his medicene with me too.." she whispered quietly. "A-And the ginger snaps from the kitchen.."

**Worker! Matthew Williams**: (( I'm probably going to head off as well. I've got chores to help out with I've been putting off. Bye bye! ))

**16yo!Mathias Køhler-Denmarker**: I'm here I swear-see ya!))

**6|Madeline Williams|Nyo!Canada**: ((Bye! I'm heading off as well xD I gotta go shopping tomorrowww))

**14!Tiffany Vargas(Polermore)**: ((Bye))

**14!Tiffany Vargas(Polermore)**: ((I'm staying I have nothing to do))

**16yo!Mathias Køhler-Denmarker**: Same same uwu ))

**14!Tiffany Vargas(Polermore)**: ((Yup))

**14!Tiffany Vargas(Polermore)**: ((Night I'm going to be back in the morning,it's 10:26 p.m. right now so night!))

**16yo!Mathias Køhler-Denmarker**: Niiiight!))

**14!Tiffany Vargas(Polermore)** joined the chat 5 minutes ago

**14!Tiffany Vargas(Polermore)** joined the chat 2 minutes ago

**14!Tiffany Vargas(Polermore)** joined the chat

Visitors

14!Tiffany Vargas(Polermore)

16yo!Mathias Køhler-Denmarker

13!Alfred F. Jones

7!Raivis Galante (Latvia)

15!Lukas Bondevik ł Norway

Puppy!Whistle

6|Madeline Williams|Nyo!Canada

Scarlett {16yo!2P!Fem!Canada}

Worker! Matthew Williams

Worker!Gilbert Beilschmidt

Elizabeta Héderváry

LL

Amelia

Orphan!Raivis Galante (Latvia)

14yo!Emil Steilsson [Iceland]


	3. join me!

Please join if ya can!

Looking for a france,or Russia use human names and make your name like this (your age)!(your name)

Thx!

moons orphanage

Welcome to moons orphanage  
83218234077677  
Where they take in misfits and kids with no homes to go to.  
You may be whoever you want  
2ps,Nyos,and Ocs Welcomed.  
You need to name your age and if your a worker put worker before your name thank you.


End file.
